This invention relates to a universal folding ladder for boats which is specially useful with inflatable boats and pleasure craft in general.
Currently available and utilized are boat ladders which comprise essentially a metal support for attachment to a boat's gunwale, and one or two swinging elements connected thereto.
Such prior designs have the disadvantage that they cannot be used on inflatable boats and on different design boats without appropriate alterations.
Further, they cannot be utilized in different applications from their primary intended purpose, and are generally permanently installed.